The Gay Skunk
by Dustyorange
Summary: Isabelle and K.K. Slider go out to make Kicks jealous. But maybe the date wasn't just to make him jealous. There was a reason.
1. Chapter 1- A Date

"Isabelle can you come over here! I need to get some important files!" asked Curt also known as the Mayor. Isabelle was fiddling in her pockets for a delivery to somebody, but she couldn't find it. Curt got up from his seat to check on her to see if she was sleeping as usual . Isabelle finally responded,"Mayor Curt! Please forgive me for not answering, but I'm trying to look for a… OUCH!" The delivery had cut her leg open and poured out blood. She was so freaked out that she screamed louder than the megaphone. Turns out Prince who now lives in Atlantis could hear her from fifteen towns away. Since Curt was in front of her, he fell and hit the drawers knocking the June Bug-Off trophy. Sadly the trophy was made of pure gold and knocked him out with a painful violet bruise on his forehead. Soon enough the delivery was a invitation from K.K. Slider who was very famous. Then there was a ram at the door. Isabelle opened it to find Copper and Booker who are both officers. "Well what happened" Copper said angrily. "Why is Mayor Curt unconscious?" Isabelle trying to keep back the tears replied sadly,"M-Mayor Curt-t h-h-had an ac-cident." When she had finished there was a moan and the officers and Isabelle turned to see Curt blinking, but going back to sleep. Copper and Booker took Curt to the hospital and gave Isabelle a nod. She wrapped the cut with cloth and quietly looked at the invitation. Before she collapsed Digby had rushed in to see her red as his coat slumped in her chair. Digby poked her head and she suddenly awoke. "Isabelle! You'll never believe it," he said excitingly. "I was on guard when Tom Nook made me the manager of of new Nook's Homes!" Still excitingly, Digby hugged her as she still was red from the letter. Soon when she woke up as her normal self, Isabelle told her twin everything that happened today with a gasp about her leg and the mayor. "So why were you red when I came in?" Digby questioned her. Isabelle still remembering the letter answered,"This letter was from K.K. Slider to somebody. And the letter was a date request in Main Street with a performance." When she told him those parts his hand was on his cheek looking bored. Still telling him about what happened, Isabelle continued on. "This letter was sent to somebody special and tha.." Digby quickly snatched the letter and read the name out loud. "ISABELLE!" He to fell on the floor with a thud like Curt causing Isabelle to giggle. She was happier than ever in her life than she was before since the Mayor had came.

The date was on Saturday which is when he performs at The Roost. Meet him at the flower clock at six. Isabelle wondered what day it was and checked the calendar. Today was Saturday and she only had thirty minutes until six. She rushed out of the door finding Puddles helping Leif to plant some trees. She took a left, then another left went straight then took a right. She heard a voice far right and astonished like many people she saw a white figure with a beige and shiny guitar appear. He was singing and walking to a bench that was closest. Isabelle turned red as the poppies under her feet. Slowly and gracefully, she walked straight towards the clock with K.K. noticing her while still singing. He stopped and smiled with his eyes glittering in the sunset like diamonds. She blushed and started to stumble across a twig and fell. K.K. rushed to help her up from her misfortune. She tripped on his paw and fell on top of him. Redder than garnets she saw K.K. laughing with a pink blush in his cheeks and she laughed too. They both laughed for a while and suddenly got up for their lovely date.


	2. Chapter 2- A Boy

K.K. and Isabelle strolled together down Main Street while whistling a song. Digby who had recovered from the incident had gone inside of Kicks. "We should get you some shoes" kindly K.K. informed. Isabelle blushed and nodded when opening the door to the shop. Kicks who was chatting with Digby suddenly noticed Isabelle and K.K. holding hands which made him red. Digby not paying attention to the new couple, but Kicks waved his hand in front of the skunk. Isabelle very bubbly had no idea what happened. K.K. gently said,"Isabelle how about these lovely red shoes?" She looked towards the red velvet shoes he was pointing at. "Sure" she replied still bubbly as ever. They cost 700 bells,but Kicks had crossed it for 2,000 bells. Still K.K. payed for them and they left happily off to the Roost. "How could she, I thought she cared" sadly, but angrily said the young skunk. He was now gloomy and looking at his feet. Digby trying to cheer him replied," How about we catch a cup o' coffee?!" Kicks sadly nodded and followed him down the block and went inside. Surfin' K.K. was the song that was sung by the canine on the stage. Digby and Kicks got a seat near the corner while Isabelle sat on the stage nodding her head to the song. Kicks still gloomy ordered a mocha and drank very quickly. After the performance had ended K.K., Isabelle, Kicks, Brewster and Digby were only left. Isabelle hugged K.K. and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kicks slouching to the door was stopped by the singer. He turned around and a lovely warm kiss was placed on his lips. Isabelle gasped, Digby fainted, Kicks blushed along with K.K. and Brewster just cleaned quietly. At first the shout was from Isabelle," YOU CHEATED ON ME FOR A SHOE SELLER?!" The canine nodded breaking the kiss between him and Kicks. Kicks red as Digby's jacket stood there staring into K.K.'s eyes. Isabelle was sobbing and ran out the door. Kicks still red asked K.K. this simple question," What just happened!" "Well I realized when I was gone, you lost interest in me and went for Isabelle instead," he replied. "So I made a fake date to make you jealous to get back with me." Kicks turned to the door and grew mad, but cooled down just to love his bae. K.K. kissed him on the cheek which made Kicks realize a rattle in his hand. K.K. saying proudly," Kicks the skunk, will you marry me?" That's when Kicks heart exploded with love. He turned to face K.K. and replied,"I do."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3- A Wedding

Kicks and K.K.'s relationship had gone all over town and was known as "Romeo and Juliet" which made the boys feel uncomfortable. But what made all the girls and guys so surprised is when K.K. proposed to Kicks. It's the "I do" which shocked the whole town. Finally after seven weeks, the wedding was here. "K.K. I can't believe that we're getting married tomorrow!" Kicks shouted excitingly. K.K. chuckled and replied,"I'm glad that you're happy. I was anxious if you never said yes." They laughed as they went to Kicks' house.

Kicks was having problems falling asleep since he was to excited. "I'm c-cold" he whispered to his partner. K.K. still awake turned over and rolls on top of him. K.K. saying very dirty responded,"I can make you warm, but not just "warm". Kicks turned redder than Isabelle in poppies nodded and started the "warming". As K.K. broke the kiss, his unzipped Kicks pants and started sucking his dick. Kicks was moaning and grasping the posts of the bed. After sucking Kicks' dick, K.K. had his huge one in Kicks' ass. Thrusting hard and slow K.K. had the time of his life. Kicks and K.K. kissed while Kicks masturbated. After the sex in bed, they slept naked hugging each other and both were warm.

Morning had came and the bells were ringing. The couple had to shower, get dressed, and leave to the park just in 30 minutes. Covered in cum, Kicks went first while K.K. went to go buy clothes. Dressed and groomed, they both went to the park. "Do you Kicks the Skunk take K.K. Slider as your husband?" Tortimer asked Kicks. He nodded and in return the old and very wise tortoise said,"I pronounce you husband and husband for life!" The audience cheered and the cute couple kissed in surprise with flowers raining and bells thawing.


	4. Chapter 4-AN

Hi it's me the writer. Ummm this story is kinds popular judging from the views. Thanks for your support. H8rs gonna hate. Btw this story was made when I was ELEVEN yes I know many stuff ;). Like I said thank you for reading this story, I may do a re-write. The re-write will be posted on my other account SeabeeTheOfficial just so you know. But I'll also post it here too. So yeah...thank you.


	5. Chapter 5-YES

HI GUYSSSS...

Yes I'm still alive (sadly) yet I have something to tell you! IMMA DO A REWRITE ON DIS BTICH. Yes it's been almost or two years since I've written this story and since I'm more experienced and can spell...I will rewrite the shit. It'll probably be around August I hope but guaranteed in September, so please follow and favorite and read my other stories on Seabeetheofficial, I have sequels and spinoffs there! Bye love y'all. OH AND THANKS FOR 3k VIEWS.


End file.
